


Гойдалка

by ola_ukraine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 2 season twisted, F/M, Fluff, POV, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В дитинстві мати катала мене на гойдалці - пам’ятаю ті незабутні відчуття: вгору і ти париш немов хмаринка в небі і завмираєш в очікуванні, що ось зраз ти впадеш і падаєш і серце завмирає і тобі весело. І ти смієшся, і впам’яті лагідні руки матінки, які такі надійні і які обов’язково тебе зловлять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гойдалка

_**Від Олени:** _ В дитинстві мати катала мене на гойдалці - пам’ятаю ті незабутні відчуття: вгору і ти париш немов хмаринка в небі і завмираєш в очікуванні, що ось зраз ти впадеш і падаєш і серце завмирає і тобі весело. І ти смієшся, і в пам’яті лагідні руки матінки, які такі надійні, і які обов’язково тебе зловлять.  
  
Ті дні вже давно пройшли, в садибі Сальваторів напівтемно я сиджу поміж двома братами, вампірка Роза ходить розповідаючи щось про Клауса знову і якось не затишно, бо ось він мій Стефан. А ось Деймон, який весь час намагається торкнутися коліном мого коліна і серце як на гойдалці бере розгін і вистрибує згрудей. Гуп-гуп б’ється об груди і не можливо нічого вимовити. Боже, хочеться, щоб вона вже припинила патякати та врешті ми розсілися, але ні здається вона буде говорити про того Клауса вічно. Відчуваючи оголеним плечем чийсь погляд повільно боковим зором скошую очі - ліворуч наштовхуюся на кепкуючий погляд синіх, немов волошки очей: Деймон дивиться пильно на мій профіль. Стає моторошно, відчуваю гусячу шкіру и пеку раків, щоки палають. Роза кидає погляд в мій бік і я бачу в її очах ревнощі. Дивно вони зустрічаються? – промайнула підозрілива думка. Не думати, відкинути ці думки в мене є Стефан. Він найкращий.  
Вона нарешті закінчує, сідає на канапу навпроти і Деймон одразу піднімається і приєднується до Рози, сідає.  
-Так що будемо робити? – питає вона.  
\- Ну ясна річ – каже Стефан - нам треба цим зайнятися і в цьому нам не обійтися без Аларіка.  
Сальваторе старший дивиться на мене знову, хочеться стати манюнею мишею,майже кишеньковою і заховатися до кишені Стефана. Почуваюся так ніби я жаба, яку препарують, нетерпляче соваюся на канапі.  
-То ж чого ми зволікаємо – каже Деймон і встає – пішли до Аларіка, Роза ти ж зі мною, Стефан з малою Гілберт.  
«мала Гілберт» вимовляє так немов, щось неприємне.  
Серце знову бере розгін і врізається в груди з глухим стукотом гуп.  
\- З усією повагою – промовляє Стефан- але знаючи вашу любов один до одного, до Аларіка має піти хтось інший, окрім тебе.  
\- Хто? – питає він вже заздалегідь знаючи відповідь.  
\- Я піду – промовляю не сміливо.  
\- Ні – чую хор з трьох категоричних голосів, хоч в цьому вампіри єдині.  
\- Тебе треба охороняти – каже мені мій хлопець,- тому ти поїдеш зараз додому, там найбезпечніше місце наразі.  
-Я не можу просто так сидіти – вигукую я у відчаї.  
\- А ти не будеш просто так сидіти – чую у відповідь це Деймон – ти будеш з нянькою.  
\- Не потрібна мені нянька – вже наражаючись на неприємності відповідаю  
\- Ну це не зовсім нянька – каже Стефан – правильно буде сказати охоронець.  
Роза підтакує Стефану : Так і цей охоронець повинен бути сильним і вампіром отже у нас є два варіанти.  
\- Чому два – дивується Деймон.  
Вампірка хижо посміхається і каже – А ти що знаєш ще вампірів окрім нас трьох та Керолайн.  
\- Не знаю, але я так і не збагнув чому два – відказує він.  
\- Точніше буде сказати один – заперечує її Стефан.  
Тепер стає моя черга дивуватися: Чому один?  
\- Бо Аларік не любить Деймона, а він скоріше за все піде з нами, і Керолайн не достатньо сильна, бо вона новообернута – пояснює він мені.  
Ловлю погляд Деймона він тішиться з цього приводу, на обличчі з’являється напівпосміх : Ніколи в житті – бгекає він– не знав, що буду нянькою.  
Шкірою відчуваю хвилі його самовпевненої радості.  
Серце закінчує свої розбіги і обриваючись летить в якусь прірву. Не можу вимовити ані слова.  
  


Я прокинулася від моторошних відчуттів ранок був якимось сірим і невтішним, спустилася по сходинках: Дженно – покликала я. І раптом зрозуміла що в кімнаті я не сама повернулася в бік кухні, на столі сидів Деймон з келихом віскі.  
Серце зробило сальто і вгору, кожна клітина завмерла в очікуванні того що скоро буде вниз.  
\- Привіт мала – посміхнувся він мені і підняв келих у вітанні.  
\- Де Дженна і Джеремі?  
-Джеремі у «пані-я-тебе-ненавиджу-бридкий-вампір-Деймоне», а Дженна випарувалася – почав знущатися вампір.  
\- А чесно? Де вона?  
\- На роботі соня - протягнув він - он там цидулка на холодильнику - показав він собі за спину в бік холодильника.  
Я підійшла до холодильника.  
\- Непоганий ракурс – пролунав позаду повільний і липкий немов жуйка голос вампіра.  
\- Та йди ти – вже роздратовано сказала я йому.  
\- Я б з задоволенням, але почесне звання твоєї няньки не дозволяє – знову вколов він.  
Я різко розвернулася в бік Деймона і заклякла на місці його сині очі дивилися на мене лагідно, без кепкування, хоча куточок губ був трохи піднятий в іронічному усміху.  
Цікаво – подумала я – що з його рис бреше очі чи губи?!  
\- Ти навмисно? – спитала.  
\- Ні, не навмисно само по собі виходить – відповів Сальваторе старший, вже без свого вічного кепкування.  
Серце знову летіло вгору відчуття польоту не покидало, в голові була приємна порожнеча, в животі тріпотіли різнокольорові метелики.  
Він повільно наблизився заглянув мені в очі своїм серйозним поглядом і я розчинилася в його очах, слова стали зайвими, все довкола припинило існувати наразі. Я поклала свої руки йому на плечі і підняла голову, щоб довше насолодитися безмежною блакиттю його очей. І зрозуміла брехали його губи, а очі казали правду. Серце завмерло десь у горі в відчутті «зараз впаду». Він притягнув мене за талію до себе, схилився до мого чола своїм, не відпускаючи мій погляд і прошепотів в мої напіврозчинені губи: Що ти зі мною робиш, маленька?

\- Що ти зі мною робиш, маленька?- і стало затишно і спокійно і захотілось щоб ця мить ніколи не закінчилася, але…  
Стук в двері, перервав цю мить, він відсунувся від мене і пішов відчиняти двері. Серце обірвалося і летіло вниз, гуп десь в шлунку відчула я серце, на очі повільно насовувалися сльози.  
\- Де Олена? – почула я голос Стефана.  
\- Привіт любчику – прозвучало майже одразу за голосом Стефана.  
\- Як добре що ви прийшли – це вже був Деймон.  
-Ти не тішишся з цього приводу – спитала його Роза з підозрою.  
Стефан увійшов в кімнату: Олено ми зібралися, я хотів ще раз тебе побачити поки ми не вирушили, пробач.  
Він обійняв мене і тут я заплакала. Ні, я плакала не від того що вони вже їдуть, я плакала від того що та мить з Деймоном припинилася увійшов Сальваторе старший з Розою і побачив мене в обіймах Стефана.  
\- Яка трагедія Стефан їде, всесвітнє горе, одягаймо траур та сипимо на голову попіл – прокоментував він ситуацію. Знову захищаючи себе, в його очах було презирство та кепкування лише губи, трохи з гіркотою силилися зробити посмішку, тепер його губи казали правду.  
Що я можу сказати тобі, при своєму хлопці? Нічого! Деймоне, я не можу вчинити так як вчинив би ти, я не можу зробити Стефану боляче, натомість я роблю боляче тобі. Вибач…

 

 


End file.
